


Epilogue

by mewantcandy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewantcandy/pseuds/mewantcandy
Summary: A final message.





	Epilogue

            Hope. Such a simple word. Four letters, one syllable. It has multiple definitions, all slight variations of one another. But it has different meanings for each one of us. And for me, that meaning is simple: you.

            You saved me. You trusted me. You believed in me, even when everyone doubted me. I know you doubted me too, but that’s why it meant so much more when you chose to believe in me. You sacrificed yourself for me, gave me a chance when all seemed lost. I can never hope to repay you for that.

            We met at the school where I met with my father. After he had left me with my grandfather, he became the principal of the school, and becoming a student there was the easiest way to meet with him. I had planned on cutting my ties with him. He was my only personal attachment left, and I believed him to be the only obstacle keeping me from being able to follow the family creed of remaining impartial and unbiased, of not letting my emotions rule me in my search for the truth.

He had left me alone, young and lost, and he had taken all warmth with him. What was he to me but a total stranger? It should have been easy. But when I arrived and met him, and he gave me a small smile and told me that he was there if I needed him… I should have been angry. Where was he when my mother had died? Where was he when I needed him most? He didn’t care about me. I had to cut my ties with him to become the perfect heir of the family name, the one thing left that gave my life worth. I had risked everything for this opportunity, snuck behind my grandfather’s back to get here. So why couldn’t I muster up the resolve to cut him out of my life for good? I believed there was something wrong with me.

            Then you arrived.

            You believed that you were nothing more than a normal student, and yet you were so much more. No matter what, you never failed to find the truth. Even despite the obstacles and lies, you always managed to find the truth, piece by piece. In the interest of full disclosure, I will admit that I was envious of you. You would have made a better heir than me. You had only one weakness: the emotions that you allowed to rule over your mind, keeping you from the truth until just the nick of time. Your unwavering trust in everyone made it easier to keep you away from the truth. It was your fatal flaw. At the time, I was glad you had this one weakness, this one Achilles heel. Otherwise, how was I any better than you? I, who had been trained to become a detective for as long as I can remember.

            In the final chapter of our high school lives, you believed in me until the bitter end. I couldn’t understand it. With a few simple words, you could have ruined me forever. I wouldn’t have blamed you. I was already despairing what would happen after you sold me out. I thought it was inevitable. And yet you stayed silent and took the blame, and the actual truth was revealed, only coming to light because of your silence. You didn’t care about the evidence loudly proclaiming that I was the guilty party. You didn’t care about my alibi – or lack thereof. You believed in me up until the very end. It was then that I finally realized. Emotions weren’t your fatal flaw, as I had thought. They were your greatest strength. You showed me the light. You gave me hope that I could be better than I ever was. During the times when I imagined myself in your position, wondering if I would make the same decision as you, you truly and whole-heartedly believed that I would have.

            So, thank you. Thank you for staying by my side until the very end. Thank you for always believing in my inherent goodness. And thank you for being the light of hope that shone through the despair clouding my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, and [hit me up on twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/_mewantcandy)


End file.
